


the joke is on you

by jemmasimmns (laurellance)



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7800325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurellance/pseuds/jemmasimmns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a jokerharley fic :) </p><p>(it's not gonna romanticise the abusiveness of jokerharley)</p>
            </blockquote>





	the joke is on you

harley quinn and the skwad beat up the joker's ass. diablo scorches him, rick and floyd shoot him, harkness likes the punching, katana wants to kill him, harley laughs and gives pointers, and croc eats him. 

the end. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is inspired by the reylo one. this ship is garbage to harley :)


End file.
